Digimon Story X
by Gren Makashima
Summary: I do not own any characters in digimon nor any of the OCs in this story.
1. Introduction

Hello I am Victorygreymon and I shall tell you about my life but first let me tell you about myself. I am the arbitrator for Yggdrasil, it means when he goes too crazy over time I have the dreaded pleasure of deleting our beloved king, and I am a single father to my son Veemon. I only have two friends in the digital world and they are Seraphimon and Dukemon. Dukemon in recent years has obtained a powerful form which has rendered him corrupt. This form has also rendered his son corrupt as well. So this is where I stand about to embark on a mission to find Dukemon and to find a way to delete his corrupt first stop is in the eastern region of the digital world to seek the advice of Azulongmon. But first I need to leave my son with someone I trust and i know of only one digimon who is adequate for the job.


	2. Chapter 1 Mysterious Circumstances

Before I left on my quest I left Veemon with Seraphimon . I then started my journey and found myself near the Server Tree where i spotted Dukemon's wife. I then asked her if see had seen her husband and she replied "Dukemon is with the Royal Knights in their HQ" . I now have Dukemon's location now I must seek the advice of Azulongmon. As I was walking I saw all sorts of digimon which I am sworn to protect as is required of all under Yggdrasil's employ. I had just entered the eastern region when I found a strange cloaked digimon.I then proceeded to ask it what it's name was . In a mono tone voice it answered "Ba'almon" and the disappeared. I had just let the murderer of innocent angel digimon get away.I looked on the ground to see a note on the ground saying "we will meet again".

Azulongmon's cave was empty which is very unusual as there should be many digimon children listening to the stories Azulongmon tells so I turned around to find Ba'almon I quickly digivloved into Victorygreymon Burst Mode and started to attack, but Ba'almon matched me blow for blow. The as quickly as he appeared he disappeared. Azulongmon then appeared but passed by me like I was a fractal code. I calmly said "Sir may i have a moment of your time?" He nodded his head so I then proceeded to tell him of Dukemon's corrupt mode. He then started to further into the cave but before he disappeared completely in the darkness he said " I will come to aid you when you need me." And with that he disappeared in to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2 Ebwonumon's Peace of Shell

Chapter 2 - Ebwonumon's Peace of shell

After my mysterious encounter with Azulongmon I then started again with my journey now heading for the noorthern region of the digital world, toward Ebwonumon, The Tortoise Soverign. While walking I heard a familiar voice, and then another familiar voice.

I turned around to find my son and my friend Seraphimon running towards me. Seraphimon after catching up with my son who was standing next to me he tried to catch the breath that had escaped his lungs. After a moment he explained that a strange digimon visited them saying that I would need their help. I knew of only on digimon who was interested in my ques,Ba'almon. Later we made camp and started talking Vee was already asleep as he expended his energy.

"You ok Victory, you seem abit out of it."

"Rght now I am wondering why Ba'lmon would be interested in me and my quest to gain the advice from the four Soverigns."

" Maybe he know what your asking the soverigns about and agree in what your trying to do."

" Your probably right, let's rest and we will continue our journey."

We rested. As the sun rose the next day Vee was pounding on my chest wanting to know what was for breakfast. I looked through my pack and took out three servings of Digi-Nom the food of our world. "But I wanted cake and sweet things"

"Your mother would Kill me if I let you eat cakes and sweet things. And I an still hurting from the last time I let you do something you weren't suppose to."

" What she doesn't know won't hurt us, now will it."

"Now when has she even not know about anything you two boys have done?" Seraphi stated.

"My point exactly Seraphi." I stated simply.

Vee got a depressed look upon his face and ate the Digi-Nom in silence. We finished our breakfast and headed towards the palace of of a sudden we were a hord of ToyAgumons. I didn't know that my son had digivolved until I saw him in his mega form UlforceVedramon, in front of me. So i instinctivly ordered him to attack in a harsh tone reverting back to my military was the biggest mistake of my career,as I got my ass handed to me. It took Seraphimon and my self half an hour to calm my son down and return to his rookie form. When we reached the area wher Ebwonumon was usually we heard his deep Irish accent warmly greeting us. I kneeled as did Seraphimon, Vee not knowing why we were kneeling decide to follow our actions for fun. My head was bowed. _" My lord I have come to you to seek your advice on a matter most important."_

_" You wish to know if you shoule proceed with your quest to rid Dukemon of Wyven Mode and Hazard Lord. Am I correct."_

_" You are my lord. What advice do you have for me exualted one?"_

_"Your quest is a noble one, but do you have the power to defeat that which is Hazard Lord?"_

_"Yes my lord, or atleast I belive it is enouth."_

_"You are unsure of your abilities ?"_

_" No my lord but I do not wish to battle my oldest friend. It displeases me that I have to do this task, but it is my duty as the arbitraitor to Yggdrasil to defend the digital world."_

_"You are noble indeed, here take this." _Ebwonumon said as he broke off a piece of is shell.

_" My lord, what are you doing doesn't that make you weaker?"_

_"Yes but very little, take it and forge it into a shield and it will protect you better than Dukemon's Aegis Shield."_

_" Very well My Lord, I shall do as you have asked of me." _ I accepted the piece of Ebwonumon's shell and forged it into a shield as he told. As we left Ebwonumon was retracting into his shell.


End file.
